Complicated
by Zombie-Lover14
Summary: Charles is a male preg, Erik is the father. Major slash! Don't like, don't read.


A/N: So in my dreams Charles is not paralyzed, Hank didn't turn big and blue and male pregnances are apart of Charles' mutation, but he never knew it because the only man he has ever been with is Erik! Also I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, except Athena and Alice.

So enjoy as much as posible!

* * *

><p>Charles had a perfectly good way to make Erik stop dead in his tracks but he didn't say it, he was to afraid. So Erik ended up doing the wrong things and leaving, Raven following.<p>

Everyone in the house could hear him, the puking. Days, weeks, hell EVEN months went by since that dreadful day at the beach. Charles looked so depressed and Hank felt so horrible because he knew that there was nothing he could do for Charles. Yet, he was the only one who knew at all what was going on. Exactly 2 months after the beach, Charles was starting to show. He had tried to hide it for so long but now it was almost imposible because not only was he showing but he started projecting his thoughs. It happend while he was asleep or when he was throwing up lunch or hell just reading a book. So it was no surprise when Sean or Alex asked about it but Charles didn't know how to answer their questions.

Charles felt so weak and helpless sometimes. He knows that if the bullet that Erik had dodged had hit only a centimeter to the right he would have been paralyzed or have had a miscarriage. He thinks about this fact over and over and over as if it was a broken record. He can't help but forgive Erik, for he is the father to Charles' unborn child. Charles thinks of how he never told Erik on the beach of the kid. He regrets it deeply but at the same time he knows it was the right choice.

Hank knows in his heart that if he ever sees Erik Lensherr again he will personaly decapitate him. It's times like these when he wishes that erik had never left, that he and Charles were in the study just playing chess and drinking 7 year old scotch because right know thats what Charles wants and was currently projecting at 3:30 a.m.

Another month came and went. Alex, Sean, and Hank all excepted that Charles was in love with Erik and he was pregnant with Eriks child, so they helped him as much as posible. Even if it was going to a convenient store for his wierd cravings, like chocolate coverd ham. They would do anything for him because he was the closest thing to family any of them had.

* * *

><p>Erik feels as if he has nothing left to live for. Like his whole world has been torn away. The fight for mutant domination is the only thing that keeps him going now. Other times he keeps the helmet off just to see if Charles could reach this far or if he IS trying to reach this far. Erik was in deep thought when Raven and Frost came in with another female.<p>

"Magnito, this is Athena X. She is here because she is a mutant like us. She says she want to help us, though I don't know how good her power is to us yet. Go ahead show him what it is." Frost says pushing the young girl forward.

"My mutation is that I can see into your future, all I have to do is touch you. So, may I?" Athena explains as she walks forward and puts her hand on Eriks right shoulder.

_**It is a bright and sunny day. Erik stands at a window of what looks like the Xavier Manor. Out in the garden a young girl runs up to Charles screaming that her brother, Alex, is coming after her. She has beautiful blue eyes, like Charles but her features match Erik. Her facial expressions also match Eriks. Her ears and eyes match Charles' though, spot on. **_

_**"Daddy, daddy!" The girl runs twords Charles and suddenly there is someone behind him, Erik leans into the glass to see who it is and the person looks exactly like himself. The little girl runs right past Charles and the Erik in the garden scoops her up into his arms. **_

_The scene morfs around him and Erik is now standing in the corner of the study._

_**A teenage girl walks into the study, "Daddy, daddy! Guess what I just did!" She says running to a man on the coach. Erik notices that the teenager is the little girl from a second ago and the man on the coach is Charles. "What did you do, my girl?" Charles askes. **_

_**"I bent the bench in the garden. Dad said that it was normal, is it?" The girl was excited.**_

_**You wouldn't need to be a telapath to uderstand they where reading eachothers minds like an open book. **_

_**"Whoa! Daddy I just understood you perfectly, why is that?" **_

_**"Your a telapath like me and a metal bender like your father, ha." Charles mummers to no one really. **_

_The scene changes and Erik is back in the crummy hotel room with Frost, Raven, and Athena._

"Thank you, Athena we will contact you when and if your survices are needed." Erik says; he is in shock of what he just witnessed.

* * *

><p>There was something nagging at Hanks insides. He had no idea of when the feelings came to be; perhaps they were always there, just never surfaced. Every time Charles gave him a smile, THAT smile, he would melt.<p>

Charles was in the study reading, when there was knock on the door frame. Charles looked up and seen Hank standing there with Erik beside him.

"Hello Charles." Erik had a dark and gloomy look in his eyes.

"Hank, will you excuse us for a moment?" Charles looked sure of himself so Hank backed away and a young girl walked in after Erik.

"And who is this Erik?" Charles tried to keep his cool when asking this but his voice cracked alittle.

"This is Athena X. She is a fellow mutant. I have brought her here to show you her extrordinary mutation." Erik says this and pushes the girl forward.

"What is it with you guys alway shuving!" The girl says as she trys to touch Charles on the shoulder but Charles backs away alittle.

"It's fine I just have to touch you in order for this to work." She puts her palm to Charles shoulder.

_**Pain, so much pain. Charles is in labor at the hospital, Hank right beside him. Erik tries to hold Charles' hand but Hank pushes him away. "You mustn't treat him that way Hank!" Charles screams as he is rolled into the O.R. for his c-section. Charles is watching all of this from a distance, though. **_

_The scene changes and Charles is sitting by a window looking at himself on a bed holding his little girl. _

_**The baby has Charles' eyes and ears but there is no doubt she is also Eriks. Erik walks in and starts to break down. He runs over to Charles' bedside and holds his hand, sobbing quitly. **_

_**"I am so sorry, I will never leave you OR her ever again, this I promise you!" He is sobbing hard now. **_

_**"Don't make promises you cannot hold!" Charles spats, almost waking the child.**_

_**"We will talk about this later, right now , though, we need to name our little girl." Charles looks at Erik and at that moment they think the exact same thing: **__**Alice.**_

Athena backs away from Charles slowly as if he is made of fire.

"Oh my god. Your-your-your PREGNANT!" Athena sputters.

Erik looks at Charles and he stands up, his baby bump visible. "Seems I am."

Erik runs out into the garden and looks around and realizes that it's his child Charles is carrying.


End file.
